Drama Crush
by rentIsLoveLife
Summary: When a very confused Gabriella catches Taylor at a drama club meeting, some secrets come out. Shaylor that means femslash, so if you don't like it, don't read it
1. The Meeting

Sneak, sneak

**A/N** **Hey, it's Maureen, I'm reposting this story up until the third chapter. Thanks for reading. REVIEW!**

**disclaimer – If you think I own this, then you're crazier than you look!** **Besides, if I owned it, why the heck would I be here?**

Sneak, sneak. If I tiptoe past one more row I can escape Gab- "What are you doing here?"

Shit. "Hi, Gabriella, can you please be a little quieter. There's a scene going on onstage," I stage-whisper to her, pasting a smile on my face.

"Well, sor-ry," she mutters under her breath before continuing, "What are you doing here?"

I pointedly ignore her question and respond, "God, Gabriella, can you be quiet for ten freakin' seconds?"

"Sure. Can do."

Ten seconds of kinda-awkward silence, then she comes back, more persistent than ever, asking "Why are you here? Answer me this time or I'll get really angry and scream."

"Temper tantrum much," I mutter as I resign myself. "I've suddenly discovered that I have an unrequited love of theater," I say sarcastically.

"No, no, that's not it," she whispers back.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I wanted to get in touch with my creative side," I say this time.

"Not it. Hey, now I'm gonna guess!" she exclaims.

"Oh god," I think, "this should be good."

"You want more extra-curriculars," she suggests.

"Nope."

"Darn. Umm… you want to spend more time with little-old-me."

"Flattering for you, but nein."

"Huh?"

"No, Gabriella, no," I say exasperatedly.

"Ooh, I got it, I got it!" she exclaims, "You have a CRUSH ON SOMEONE!"

"Stop screaming, and yes, I have a crush," I respond resignedly.

"Ooh, who is it?" she asks, "No, wait, I'll guess!"

"Again, oh god," I whisper.

"Kaleb?"

"Nope."

"Troy?"

"Gabs, no!"

"Good, 'cause he's mine," she says defensively, "Jason."

"Nope."

"Oh, I got it! I got it! RYAN!"

"No. No. Defintely no. He's with Chad, remember," I respond quickly, before I lose my nerve.

"I try to forget," she mutters under her breath. "Wait, that's all the guys in drama club!"

I steel myself to say what I need to say. I open my mouth and whisper, "Who said it was a guy?"

"What?" she exclaims again.

"I'm… gay."

"You can't be… you're not… that's not true…"

"It is, I am."

"Wait a minute… you're…g…" she stutters out.

"Gay, Gabs, and shut up again. Turn the volume down," I whisper frantically.

"Okay, I got it. You're… that one word. Now, let's continue. Who's your secret crush," she murmurs, acting through her confusion.

"Someone," I mutter indistinctly.

My breath catches as she, the She, approaches.

"Taylor, how nice to see you in the theater. I'm so glad you've finally decided to venture into my world."

"Yeah, Sharpay, me too."

"Here, let's jump right in. Come on, I need a scene partner," she says, grabbing my arm and whisking me away.

This could be fun.

**A/N** - **OK, this is my first re-write. Chapter two re-write will be up soon. I'm glad that I'm fixing it so I can regain my readers.**

**I love all of you**

**Maureen ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Sorry I haven't posted… I've been busy. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**-Maureen**

I forgot my disclaimer – If I owned HSM, it wouldn't be on Disney.

SHARPAY'S POV

I heard the whole conversation. All of it. Taylor's admittance (which I wasn't shocked about) to Gabriella's acceptance (which I was).

I've known that Taylor was gay since… oh, god, when Ryan told me he was going out with Chad. Chad told Ryan (who told me) that they were both pretending to be straight – neither were.

I found it odd that they had chosen each other when neither had known the truth about the other, but I thought, "well, she's cute, so whatever" and decided she would one day be mine.

Chad and Ryan showed me that East High is not the best place in the world for me. I mean, two guys hold hands in the hallway and magically all the homophobes come out to play. Grr.

I defended both guys as well as I could, without revealing my secret. Of course, I knew eventually it'd come out, but I'd hide as long as possible.

When Ryan and Chad came out, it wasn't on purpose. A certain brunette whose name started with "G" and ended in "abriella" outed them. Of course, she'd never admit it, but I know she did.

That bitch.

So, I'm scared for poor Taylor, who doesn't know the whole story. So… she told her, and now she's screwed.

"Oh, come practice this scene with me," I say, grabbing her hand and dragging her away.

"What play?" she asks.

"Musical, hon, and RENT. This is a scene between Maureen and Joanne. Those two are girlfriends and this is their song, changed down to just words, no music. You're Joanne. Here's a script," I say, tossing her one.

"Okay…"

"Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say 'Baby, so sweet'" I begin.

Her eyes widen. I think she thinks I know I'm onto her.

And soon she'll be onto me. _Hopefully._


	3. Chapter 3

TAYLOR POV

TAYLOR POV.

"Every single day, I walk down the street."

"Oh. My. Gosh," I think, "she's onto me! She knows my secret."

I must be an idiot, since I've seen the movie "RENT" before. I know who Maureen is and I definitely know who Joanne is. And I know that she thinks I want her to be my Maureen.

And I know I want to be her Joanne.

She comes closer to me, circling back and getting so close I can almost touch her, but then she pulls back, her eyes glittering.

I try and distract myself from her flirting, grabbing the script and reading along. I have a line coming up.

She gets closer and closer, and I quickly say my line "Don't you dare!"

Giggling, she continues. It takes all my focus to not break down and outright stare at her.

When my next little monologue comes up, I decide to pay her a bit of what she's serving out.

"It won't work!" I say exasperatedly.

Circling her, I add, "I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lists in my sleep," with an emphasis on lists and sleep, "baby, what's my sin? Never quit, I follow through, I hate mess but I love you. What to do with my impromptu baby? So be kind, 'cause this girl satisfies."

I get even closer, so close I could kiss her, then turn away and laugh, adding "You've got a prize, but don't compromise, you're one lucky baby."

"Take me for what I am!" I loudly say.

"A control freak," she adds.

"Who I was meant to be!" I continue.

She opens herself to the stage, amending "A snob, yet anal retentive."

"And if you give a damn," I say, turning to her.

"A lovable, droll geek!" she continues, getting closer.

"Take me, baby, or leave me!"

"Take me, baby, or leave me!" she responds.

"Take me, baby… or leave me!" we shout in unison.

All of a sudden, she's so close and so damn cute and I can't resist her and I give myself over and we're leaning in and her lips are on mine and it feels so good and then we're interrupted.

Catcalls. And the click-click-click of a digital camera.

I rip myself away from Sharpay and remember the thing we both forgot – there is an entire audience of drama students who just viewed what just happened.

Did I mention that none of us had planned to tell anyone about being gay until forced? Heck, I'm not even one hundred percent sure myself!

"Taylor…" Sharpay whispers.

"Come with me, now," I say, grabbing her hand and dragging her offstage to the dressing room.

"What was that?" I ask.

"A kiss."

"I know, I took part in this. Are we going to admit this happened or say it was part of the scene?" I say, going into damage control mode.

"Why wouldn't we admit it? It happened. We need to admit it."

"But… I don't want to admit it."

"Why? You're living in denial."

"No, I'm not. Denial was the first stage. I'm in the 'acceptance' stage currently. I just didn't plan on coming out this way."

"If you don't admit it happened, you'll regret it."

"No I won't."

"Forget regret or life is yours to miss."

"Fine. I will officially come out…"

Sharpay hugs me.

"Tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Another chapter already

**A/N** **– Another chapter already?! Gosh, Maureen must be on a roll.**

**NOTES: Thanks to my reviewers.**

kool-aidrocks2008 – Yay for progress! I'm doing really well.

Lost-Trust – "Take Me or Leave Me" is one of my favourites too. I'm wishing I could work in "La Vie Boheme"! 

shezRECKLESSx – Yeah, they're together. Kinda have to be after THAT kiss! 

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

**By the way, I write this story like Gabriella's lived here forever.**

**I DON'T OWN, I RENT**

Gabriella POV

As I sign onto my computer, I reflect on Sharpay.

I've hated that girl since… since the first day I met her.

In Kindergarten.

I was playing in the little cardboard playhouse, and she asked me if she could play too. Of course, being the nice little kindergartener I was, I said sure.

She wanted to play house. Sharpay wanted to be the mom. I wanted to be the mom.

"We could both be the mom!" she suggested.

"But there's only one mom in each house," I reminded her.

"Nah-ah. Not in my auntie Kari and auntie Lola's house. They have two mommies there."

I stared at her in shock. I'd never heard of that before.

"Well, it's true. Annie and Jena have two mommies."

I kept my eyes on her as I ran away.

When I got home that night, I told my mother the story.

"You mean, her aunt is… gay?"

"What's that?"

"Nothing, sweetie."

So, after learning what "gay" meant, I've hated her ever since. I mean, if you break the rules of what is normal, shouldn't you be punished for it?

I'm thinking this as I sign onto MySpace and plug in my camera.

Time to make that girl's life a living Hell.

**TAYLOR POV**

Smiling, as I just got off the phone with my girlfriend, I sign onto MySpace to chat with her.

My mom told me to "get off that phone this instant, you're wasting all my minutes!", so I did. She's scary when she's angry. But not scary in a bad way, scary in a My-mom-is-never-mad-and-it's-weird-seeing-her-mad way.

Skimming the bulletins, I notice one from Gabriella.

"Hmm… what's it about," I say, reading the subject.

"No, no, no!" I scream, opening the bulletin labeled "SHARPAY EVANS PLUS TAYLOR MCKESSIE LESBIAN LOVERS! PICS!"

The first thing I see is me and Shar kissing – in technicolor and many, many pixels.

Next is the two of us circling each other.

And the last two are two different shots of the passionate kiss.

"Can we tolerate _this_ at East High? I think you should tell Sharpay and Taylor everything that you feel about this. Love, Gabriella."

I stare blankly, not really believing that the girl I thought was my best friend just outed me publicly and cruelly.

Grabbing my cell phone, I text Sharpay, 'get on myspace now!'

This could get ugly. It's the battle of the Gays of East High versus the Homophobes of East High.

And God knows that we need all the help we can get.

I pity Gabriella tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

SHARPAY POV

**A/N - **

**kool-aidrocks2008 – Yep, Gabriella's evil. I love to torture her. And the whole "get off the phone" thing – happened to me just the other day ******

**READ – REVIEW – LOVE**

**I'm planning on re-writing the first two or three chapters cuz I don't like them, so I need help on decisions.**

**Beta, anyone?**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own, I rent.**

**SHARPAY POV**

As I drive to Taylor's house, silently fuming, I wonder what we can do for revenge. No way in hell am I letting that… that… bad word get away with this.

"Taylor," I text, "I'll be there in one minute. We're going to the mall."  
"Okay… I'll tell my mom," she responds.

When I get to her house, I find her sitting on the porch steps, staring sadly around.

"I've gotten so many mean messages already – and it was posted an hour ago! That's not even fair!" she bursts out as soon as she gets in the car.

Now that she's sitting next to me, I can see the tear tracks on her face. Her eyes are puffy and red and the smile that I love so much is absent from her face.

"Taylor, I know it's hard. I'm going through it too," I gently say, brushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah, but you can handle it so much better than I can. I'm so used to being sort of liked, well, not necessarily "liked", but if they insult me, it's not to my face. There are people I've talked to once or twice, even people I thought I liked, people I thought liked _me_, Shar. You know Martha? Yeah, I got the meanest message ever from her. I thought we were friends, Shar!" she rambles on, tears starting again.

"Tay, this is hard, but we have to stay calm. We need to do some major recon on this front, but then soon we'll have it all figured out. We need to go the mall."

"The mall? Shar, is the mall honestly going to help us? 'When in doubt, go shopping.' That's so silly. I need something other than the mall," Taylor screams.

"Taylor," I patiently say, taking the voice I use with my four year old cousin, "We're meeting someone at the mall. "

"Meeting someone? With me looking like _this_?" she hysterically whispers.

"Hon, calm down the whole mental breakdown deal. We're meeting Ry and Chad. They're the expert at this. Don't you remember how they dealt with it last time?"  
"No…"

"There was a picture of them kissing in front of the school – a life-sized cutout, we never did figure out who did it, and Ryan and Chad manned up to it and kissed again in front of the whole school. They never denied it, and they never said it was true, but they indirectly admitted it. Chad has some advice for you."  
"'Kay," she sniffled.

"Damn," I think, "she's even cute when she's depressed."

**TAYLOR POV**

"Taylor! Sharpay! Girls, we're here!" Ryan screams, waving his arms flamboyantly, trying to catch our attention.

"Ryan, calm down, they can see you very clearly," Chad says, giggling, pinning his boyfriend's arms to his side and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"GUYS!" Sharpay screeches, running over to Chad and air-kissing his cheeks.

"Could those two be any more alike each other?" Chad whispers in my ear as he hugs me.

"They could both be girls?" I suggest.

"But then he wouldn't be my boyfriend," he responds.

"You are too sweet," Ryan says into his ear, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"If you're done with the cheese-fest, my girlfriend here is kind of in the middle of a meltdown, and she needs help," Sharpay says sweetly.

"Shar, must you do this now?" Ryan complains, kissing Chad's cheek quickly and then sitting back down

"So, I read the bulletin in question, and you guys are pretty much screwed if you try to deny it. There's too much evidence – all drama club and the pictures. Oh, and on a slightly unrelated subject, that scene you did with Shar was really cool, Taylor," Ryan says kindly.

"So, if we deny it, we're screwed, if we admit it, we're screwed. It's a lose-lose situation," I summarize.

"Not necessarily. You have me if we admit it!" Sharpay says happily.

"Taylor…," Chad begins, "I know this feels scary and you're nervous and you haven't told anyone and you're scared but you have to realize that it will always figure itself out. You might lose friends, I did. I lost Troy, who was my best friend since KINDERGARTEN. There might be some people who don't like you anymore because you're gay, but they're not even worth it. Besides, you can tell them to go screw themselves. I give you permission."

"Chad, you're wonderful. Thanks. So, operation Come Out of the Closet begins tomorrow," I say resignedly.

**A/N – Review please please please. I'll love you forever! More than RENT!**


End file.
